Sometimes, Different is Good
by Syncopated Heartbeat
Summary: When the Titans watch the Little Mermaid and Raven plays her first game of Truth or Dare, she finds out that different is good sometimes. BB&Rae Oneshot Fluff....I think....


Hi again everyone! I'm glad you liked my first Teen Titans fic…I have a second ready for you just a few lines down! Yes, it's another BB & Rae fic…I still love Beast Boy! Unfortunately though, he's still not mine, since nobody's given me Teen Titans yet. In other words, no, I do not own Teen Titans. :(

You know what a good song is though? "The Things We Do For Love" by 10cc! No sigh…I don't own **that** either…

As I'm up-loading this, I'm watching the "Spellbound" episode of Teen Titans, the one with Malchior. I don't like him… he's **PURE EVIL!

* * *

**

Raven sat down in front of her vanity table and ran her fingers through her hair. She had decided she wanted to grow it out months earlier and now, it came down a few inches past her shoulders. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was strange to her, seeing herself with long hair…but she liked it. It was something different and different is good, sometimes.

Someone knocked at her door.

She got up from the vanity table and pretended to be reading a book instead. It wasn't like her to be in front of a mirror, examining herself.

"Come in," she called.

Starfire walked into her room with a smile, "Hello, Raven!"

"Hi," she answered.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and I are watching a movie and popping of the corn, would you like to join us?" she asked.

"It's ok, Starfire," she shook her head, "I think I'll stay here."

"Oh," she looked disappointed.

Raven took one look at Starfire and felt guilty. How could **anyone** not feel guilty after making Star feel bad? "On second thought," she began, "I think I'll come…what movie?"

"Oh, a wondrous film about a beautiful young mermaid and her crab, Sebastian!" Starfire was almost exploding with joy.

"You mean 'The Little Mermaid'?" Raven asked.

She nodded, "Yes…I believe it is so…or perhaps it is 'The Small Mermaid'…"

"Ok then…I'll be there in a second," she answered.

"Marvelous!" Starfire cried as she left Raven's room.

"Remember, I'm only doing this for Star," she mumbled as she opened a drawer and blindly searched for something. She pulled out a set of earplugs and tucked the little package away, safely behind her belt. She would put them on before the movie started.

Raven left the room and walked to their living room. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were already sitting on the couches. Starfire was "popping of the corn" in the kitchen.

"You decided to come watch the movie, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes," she answered and sat down in between Beast Boy and Cyborg…she figured Robin would want to sit next to Starfire and vice-versa.

"Who chose the movie?" Cyborg asked, more to make conversation than anything.

"Starfire," Robin answered.

"Thought so," he replied.

"Hey, it's not going to be so bad…I mean, there's **animals** in it!" Beast Boy grinned.

"You do know they're cartoon animals…right BB?" Cyborg asked.

"What? No!" he cried.

"Friends," Starfire walked into the living room and started distributing popcorn to everyone, "We are gathered here today at…" she looked at the clock, "3:46 and 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42…59 seconds to watch the wonderful Disney film, 'The Small Mermaid'!"

"I think you mean 'Little Mermaid', Star," Robin said.

"Yes," she nodded, "Now let us commence in our movie watching!" She turned on the TV, popped the video in the VCR and pushed 'Play'. In the mean time, Raven put her earplugs on and covered her ears with both her hair and her cape's hood, for good measure.

By the time Ariel was singing about being "a part of their world", Starfire was sobbing madly, Robin was desperately trying to comfort her, Cyborg had finished all his popcorn…along with Starfire's, Beast Boy was half-dead with boredom and Raven…well, Raven was asleep.

"Rae," Beast Boy whispered. Nothing.

"Rae!" he shook her shoulder gently, still whispering. Nothing.

"Raven!" he shook her harder, always in a whisper, so Starfire wouldn't notice they weren't paying attention.

"What?" she hissed as her eyes opened so fast it scared him.

"If I can't sleep through it, neither can you!" he whispered.

"Here," she fumbled around in her cloak and pulled out another set of earplugs, "They don't block it out completely, but they help." She lifted back her hood and hair for just a second, which was just long enough for him to notice her earplugs.

He looked shocked, "And you didn't give the rest of us some?"

She shrugged.

"Pure evil," he shook his head.

"Hey, I'm giving you some, do you want them or not?" she asked. He grabbed them and put them on in under 10 seconds.

By the end of the movie, Starfire was hysterical and had gone through two boxes of Kleenex. Robin was still trying to make her feel better. Cyborg had finished everyone's popcorn. Beast Boy and Raven were…fine. As the credits started rolling, they pulled out the earplugs. Raven put her hood back down.

"Starfire, it's ok, really it is," Robin said.

"But…but…but…would her family not miss her when she was married to her Prince Eric?" she said between sobs.

"Star, it's just a movie," he told her.

"Umm…I have to…go work on a new invention of mine…the…T-Chopper," Cyborg said, trying to get away from the weeping Starfire.

Beast Boy added, "And I have to help!" They got up and ran to Cyborg's room.

After a few seconds of silence (except, of course, Starfire), Raven said, "Robin, you know I'm not good at this stuff…"

"Yes," he sighed and nodded, "you can go."

"Thanks," she stood up and walked to her room, leaving Robin alone with Starfire. Poor Robin.

She took off her cape and lay down on her bed…that was a really bad movie. She decided to rest, so she closed her eyes.

About a half hour later, somebody knocked on her door. Why was everybody bothering her today? She stood up and answered it…Beast Boy.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she answered.

"Just wanted to say thanks about the earplugs…I don't think I would've lasted for the rest of the movie…I might have died…and turned into a pile of green goopy stuff!" he grinned at the idea. Raven couldn't help but smile at the thought of Beast Boy being a pile of…slime.

"No problem," she answered.

There was an awkward silence until Beast Boy said, "You could let me in Raven…just a suggestion, but that's what's customary…"

"I only let in people I like," she answered.

"Oh," he looked away, feeling hurt, disappointed and embarrassed all at the same time.

"What are you waiting for?" she crossed her arms impatiently.

"I guess I'll go then…" he turned away.

"That's not what I meant," she said.

"Then what…oh…does that mean you like me Rae?" he asked.

"Maybe…or maybe I just felt bad for you," she walked back to her bed and sat down.

"Rae," he said after a few seconds of looking around the room, "I don't want you to get angry or anything but, your room is kinda…I dunno…freaky."

"I know…I like it that way… helps keep nosy little green people out…" she answered with a small smile.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, "Because it might just make the nosy little green people more curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat…remember?" Raven turned around and put a few books back in her shelf.

"Maybe Curiosity killed the cat because it couldn't do this!" Raven turned around and instead of seeing a green boy, she saw a green kitten…with an adorable face!

She picked up the cat and pet its head, "You have to stop doing this BB…it's not very manly, you know." He purred.

She sat down on her bed and put him down next to her. Beast Boy turned back to normal.

"You called me 'BB'!"

"So?"

"You've never called me that before, that's all."

"Oh…well, there's a first time for everything," she shrugged.

He looked at her, "Everything?"

"Well…" she thought for a second, "Maybe not **everything**…you'd never eat meat, would you?"

He shook his head with wide eyes.

"Just like I'll never be a social butterfly," she said.

"But there's a first time for a lot of things."

"Maybe…"

"Rae, have you ever played Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Do you want to try it?" he asked.

"I have nothing better to do," she answered.

"Ok then…let's play," he grinned, "You know how to play, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Ok…I'll go first, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered.

"Umm…what's something you'd never tell me in a million years?"

"Never in a million years?"

"Never in a billion years."

"Why should I tell you…it's just a stupid game?"

"Come on Rae, you're ruining the game…besides, if you answer this, I'll do whatever you tell me when it's your turn."

"Fine…" she thought for a minute, "You can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Got it," he answered.

"And if you tell someone, I have your permission to kill you?"

"Umm…ok…but you wouldn't really kill me, right?"

"I'm not so sure…" she answered, "Anyway, it's really weird, and kinda gross, but…I still suck my thumb sometimes."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Do I look serious?" she arched her eyebrows.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "Wow."

"My turn, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to…" she stopped to think of a good dare, or at least a half decent one

"Yes, go on," he said.

She grinned, "Kiss Cyborg."

"No…eww…gross…no way," he shook his head.

"Do it," she said, "I did what you asked of me, remember?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Great," she jumped off her bed, "I'll go get him."

Two minutes later, Raven had dragged Cyborg into her room telling him Beast Boy had a surprise for him.

"This better be good, Beast Boy, because I was working on a new high score of mine," he grumbled.

"Do I have to, Rae?" Beast Boy asked her. She nodded.

"Sadist," he mumbled and took a deep breath, "Remember Cy, this was her idea, not mine. I didn't want to do it."

"Ok BB, but what is 'it'?" he asked. Beast Boy jumped up (yes, he really did have to jump up) and kissed him.

Cyborg looked at him with wide eyes, "What in the name of God was that?"

"Umm…a sadistic plot by Raven?" he answered.

"Raven," he looked at her, "You are so gonna pay for this." Then, he left.

As soon as Cyborg was gone, she burst into giggles, "That was so worth whatever it is Cyborg's planning to do to me!"

"You're evil, Rae, you know that?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"I know," she sat back down on her bed, "Your turn."

"Truth or Dare," he asked.

"Umm…I already picked Truth, so…I guess I'll pick Dare," she answered.

"Ok then, I dare you to let me kiss you…for 10 seconds straight," he grinned.

"Oh lord," she sighed, "Please tell me you're joking?" He shook his head in an "I'm-dead-serious-so-ha-ha-on-you!" way.

"Fine," she mumbled, "But don't think I'll enjoy it."

"Hey, I won't either; I'm just doing it because the look on your face is going to be totally priceless," he grinned.

With that he leaned over and kissed her lips gently. After a few seconds, she started kissing him back, gently at first and then a little harder.

When they pulled away, they looked at each other with wide eyes, both feeling pretty embarrassed and turning quite red. Beast Boy looked away sheepishly. Raven, on the other hand, regained composure relatively quickly and cleared her throat.

"My turn then?" she said.

"Sure," Beast Boy answered, "Truth."

"Alright then," she paused, "Tell me the honest truth, did you enjoy that?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Hmm," she nodded, "Your turn."

"Ok then, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

She thought for a minute; she didn't want to get another dare…but she didn't want to get asked anything too embarrassing…a few seconds later, she finally answered, "Truth."

"Okay…did **you** enjoy that?" he asked.

"Yeah…it was…different," she nodded.

He said, "And different is good?"

"Sometimes," she answered.

"Is what just happened included in 'sometimes'?" he arched his eyebrows.

"Possibly," she shrugged.

"'Possibly' like a 'yes' possibly?" he asked.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Definitely" and then kissed his cheek.

"Wow," he murmured, looking very dazed and surprised.

"Beast Boy," she grinned, "I think it's time for you to go."

"Sure," he stood up. She led him to the door and opened the door.

"Bye," she kissed his cheek again before sending him out.

Once he was gone, she smiled said to herself, "That was…different…"


End file.
